


'Till We See the Sun

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: (not supernatural as in the tv show but supernatural as in werewolves and vampires and succubus and), AU, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M, Rimming, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, facesitting, fwb!minxing, onesided!chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing claims that Minseok just needs to get laid, and while Minseok agrees he had never thought that it would happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till We See the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](url).  
> Title from One Direction's song "Live While We're Young".

The first thing Minseok realizes is that he cannot see. His vision is black and it feels like there's something soft covering his eyes.

There's something, someone heavy on top of him, warm to the touch. 

Minseok is trapped. There are hands on his chest - warm, unnaturally so - holding him down. There's softness behind his back; a mattress maybe. He's unable to move his hands; they're over his head, locked into something that makes a metallic noise as he tries to wiggle himself loose. His legs are also locked, chained. 

He's naked.

"Open your mouth," a soft voice whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Minseok does, albeit rather hesitant. A thumb traces his bottom lip, slipping past his lips to coax his mouth further open. The thumb is replaced by two fingers slipping into Minseok's mouth, salty, heavy on his tongue. 

"Suck," the voice says, commands. A thrill runs up Minseok's spine as he does, curls his tongue around the digits, coating them with saliva. A moan slips through his lips, echoes in the room as a tongue licks up Minseok's neck, pauses to kiss, suck at his pulse point. 

Teeth. There are teeth nipping at his skin. Minseok's brain is screaming. Minseok's body betrays him, cock hard, trapped between their bodies. 

It feels like Minseok's skin is on fire, burning. 

Rough fingers slip between his legs, completely ignoring his aching cock, traveling further south. Minseok bucks up against the other man, his hot body, as the fingers find his entrance, trailing slowly around the ring of muscle. 

Minseok moans at the loss when the fingers pull out of his mouth to trace down his cheek, neck, leaving wet paths of spit on his skin in their wake. They reappear between his legs, tracing his rim. 

Then nothing. 

Despite himself, Minseok whines, bucks up towards him, grinds. 

"Please," Minseok groans, his legs feeling like jelly, and yet his intestines feel like they're on fire. Lust is running through his veins, coiling in his blood. He's so sensitive, everywhere their skin meet, it feels like they're melting together.

"How much do you want it?" the voice asks, and Minseok can feel him smile against his cheek. 

Minseok isn't sure how to answer, his brain feels like it's boiling, every touch is too much for his sensitive body. In lieu of answering, he moans, rolls their hips together, keens. The man chuckles softly. 

"Tell me, or I'll leave you like this," he says silkily, his dry hand resting just above the head of Minseok's cock. He's fully hard now, his cock hard, red. Precome trickling onto his tummy.

 

"It'd be a shame though. I really wanted to fuck you." 

His voice does weird things to Minseok's insides, has him curling in on himself - as much as he can with his hands and feet tied - has him keening. The shackles keeping him to the bed makes high noises that echoes off the wall when he tries to bring his knees to his chest. 

"I-I don't know," Minseok manages to stutter out, tongue thick and heavy in his dry mouth. There's another soft chuckle coming from the man above him, making the fine hairs on Minseok's neck stand on edge. 

"Beg," The man says, back to nipping at Minseok's pulse point. His teeth are sharp, almost unnaturally so against Minseok's sweaty skin. "You're so pretty. I bet you're good at begging." 

Minseok's own moan - loud, guttural - wakes him up. His mind is fuzzy, limbs heavy and tangled in his blanket. The sheets covering his mattress are sticking to his back, his arms, due to the sheen of sweat on his body. 

With the grace of a newborn deer, Minseok fights the blankets off his body; letting out a relieved sigh when he lies back onto the bed, letting the coolness of the room cool down his body, soothe the burn in his veins. 

It's only then, when he lets the quietness of the room embrace him, that Minseok realizes the arousal coiling low, heavy in his tummy. His body is throbbing with it, his mind spinning. He feels it too, then. 

His cock is tenting in his briefs, pushing against the soft cotton - the only piece of clothing Minseok sleeps in - precome staining the fabric. In addition, Minseok is too tired for this, body worn, mind exhausted after that dream, but he doesn't see himself being able to sleep unless he does something with the raging hard-on in his pants. 

Like a teenager, a fucking sixteen year old, Minseok slips his hand into his underwear, hissing through clenched teeth when his fingers curl around his sensitive cock. It's borderline painful, just touching himself seems too much. Minseok doesn’t start off slow. The pace he settles is rough, fast, fist tight as he works it over his cock. 

Minseok curses when he comes, barely a minute later, into his own fist. His mind produces mental images, feelings, of the man from his dreams holding him down, whispering soft praises in his ear as he gets himself off. 

_"You look so pretty when you come."_

*

"Rough night?" 

Minseok drags his gaze away from his coffee mug that he's holding onto as if it was his lifeline, to discover his roommate rounding the corner from his room to their joint kitchen. He looks clean, fresh from the shower. His blond hair still wet; droplets of water dripping from the tips of his hair dripping onto his soft-looking, gray t-shirt. The hem of his shirt is tucked meticulously into the waistband of his jeans, but as he turns his back to Minseok, he notices that Junmyeon forgot to tuck the back properly in. It looks like he has a tail. 

Minseok bites the soft inside of his cheek, smiling into the brim of the cup as he takes a sip of his coffee. It's still too hot, bitter on his tongue. 

He follows Junmyeon with his gaze as he walks over to the fridge, bare feet making soft shuffling noises against the wooden floor. Minseok isn't surprised when he pulls a bowl of sugar out of the pantry, adding two spoons of the sweetness to his coffee. Out of the fridge, he pulls a carton of crème, adding a generous amount of it to his coffee as well. 

Minseok shudders at the thought of the sweetness of Junmyeon's coffee. He has never been able to stomach sweet coffee based drinks, prefers his coffee black, plain. On some days, he might add some low-fat milk to it, but more often than not, he opted for black.

Junmyeon is the opposite of Minseok; his coffee has to be sweet, almost nauseatingly so, before he is able to take a sip of it. Then again, Junmyeon has a sweet tooth, loves everything sweet and sugary, and is especially fond of pastries and cakes. 

"Rough night?" Junmyeon repeats as he drags a stool across the floor, wincing as it scrapes against the smooth floor. He sits down on the other side of the kitchen island slash table, taking a sip of his coffee as he looks expectantly at Minseok over the brim. 

"I guess," Minseok murmurs, shrugs as he traces the rim of his own cup. Junmyeon smiles, one of those soft, kind smiles that says _I understand what you're going through, hyung and I’m here if you need me, you know_. 

"Well your coffee is black, so I assume you need a lot of caffeine," Junmyeon says further, his cup making a sharp noise as he puts it down on the table. Minseok fumbles in one of the drawers, successfully managing to produce a coaster from it, silently leaning over the island to place it under Junmyeon's cup.

The beaming smile Junmyeon directs at him burns a little. It's still too early for sunshine. 

Junmyeon's small hands fumble with their cookie jar, pulling the lid off to check if there are any cookies left. Minseok knows there is. Junmyeon's boyfriend is visiting, which means that there are sweet, sugary treats everywhere. This week there are chocolate chip cookies in Minseok's Batman cookie jar. 

"He always drinks his coffee black, though." 

Speaking of the devil.

Junmyeon's boyfriend, a tiny man named Kyungsoo, rounds the corner. He has a towel slung over his shoulders, over a long-sleeved college sweater, but isn't wearing any pants as he tends not to do. He greets Junmyeon with a kiss that looks soft, chaste, before he, too, heads for the coffee machine. 

Kyungsoo only adds a bit of milk to his coffee before he sits down on the stool next to Junmyeon. He gives Minseok an once-over before he frowns, swallowing a mouthful of coffee before he speaks.

"Hyung, you look terrible," he says in that low, mellow voice of his. Junmyeon lets out a nervous chuckle, his right hand settles on Kyungsoo's shoulder, as if he's holding him back. 

"Thank you, Kyungsoo," Minseok mutters. Junmyeon smiles nervously. "Always the one with the right words." 

Despite his harsh words and tactlessness, Minseok likes Kyungsoo. More often than not, he prefers Kyungsoo to Junmyeon. While Junmyeon looks and acts like he has escaped from a romance manhwa, he is incredibly messy, absentminded, ditzy and frankly quite a slob. The only times Junmyeon's room is neat, clean, is when Kyungsoo stays over.

Kyungsoo is the opposite of Junmyeon in so many ways. He's clean and quiet which are two of the reasons Minseok prefers him to Junmyeon, but he's also snarky, honest and sometimes he comes off as mean. Kyungsoo can have all the bad personality traits for all Minseok cares, as long as he's neat and clean. 

"The circles under your eyes are no joke," Kyungsoo continues, looking curiously at Minseok over the brim of his cup. There's no maliciousness in his voice, gaze, just mere curiosity, his eyes thoughtful. 

"What are you guys up so early for anyways," Minseok says loudly, placing his cup a little bit harder on the tiled surface of the island top than necessary. Junmyeon's eyes widen, Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. 

It's a stupid question because Kyungsoo is the textbook example of an early riser. Getting up at 7:00 am every day like he's being paid for it. Even on off days or days where he's nursing a bit of a hangover, Kyungsoo will get up the very second his alarm clock beeps. 

Junmyeon is more of a wannabe early riser. He will get up at 7 am without arguing when Kyungsoo is around, but when he's not; Minseok often has to make use of buckets with ice-cold water to get him out of bed. 

Sometimes it feels like Minseok is raising Junmyeon. He wonders if he should start nagging about grandkids soon.

"Are you drunk?" Kyungsoo asks, squinting at him. 

"Kyungsoo-" Junmyeon begins, sends a sheepish smile in Minseok's direction before he abruptly turns to Kyungsoo, frowning and shaking his head rather violently. 

"No but I wish I was," Minseok mutters darkly. His head throbs. He feels exhausted, as if he's spent, his body a string that's strung too tight. 

"Well that's a wish that can be easily fulfilled," Kyungsoo says. Junmyeon looks like he's going to burst into tears of frustration in any second now. Minseok knows that Junmyeon thinks Kyungsoo is too direct with his words, not considering other people’s feelings. Minseok is a year older than Junmyeon, three years older than Kyungsoo, and yet Kyungsoo doesn't really treat him like such. Minseok doesn't mind, Junmyeon does. 

"Wanna hit the pubs tonight?" Minseok asks, half a joke. He has been going out with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo on several occasions. More often than not, he tends to become the third wheel because when drunk, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo turn into two sixteen year olds who probably would fuck on that dance floor unless Minseok tows them back home. 

The only thing on Junmyeon's otherwise bleach-clean permanent record is a ticket he got for "indecent public behavior". 

The way Junmyeon's face falls tells Minseok that, no, they do not want to hit the pubs with him. 

"We're going to Yifan's gallery opening tonight," Junmyeon elaborates further. Next to him, Kyungsoo looks like a stormy cloud. 

"Doing it to get ass?" Minseok asks, eyes on Kyungsoo as he speaks. Junmyeon falls quiet.

"You know it," Kyungsoo replies at once. 

"We're doing it to support Yifan and his paintings," Junmyeon says feebly, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. Junmyeon pouts when their eyes meet, and they engage in a silent conversation that Minseok is happy he's not a part of. 

Maybe Kyungsoo is right though. It's a quite simple solution to Minseok's problems. This is not the first night he has woken up, hard from his dreams. He's got to take the steam off soon. While Minseok isn't looking for the complexity that comes with a relationship, he does miss having a warm body next to him. Minseok does miss having someone to play games with, someone to talk with and someone to be close with in all possible ways.

"Hyung, your shirt," Kyungsoo says, pulling Minseok out of his thoughts. Sluggishly, Minseok brings the cup to his lips, watching as Kyungsoo tucks Junmyeon's shirt back into his pants. 

Minseok briefly mourns Junmyeon's tail. 

"I didn't want to go out with you anyway," Minseok grumbles, sticks out his tongue at Junmyeon who looks more than a little upset. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, hands smoothing down some of the wilder stands of Junmyeon's black hair. 

"Some other time, maybe?" Junmyeon says, sounding genuinely sad, eyebrows furrowed. Minseok kind of wants to cuddle him, tuck him into a fluffy blanket and sing him lullabies. Not good. Abort mission. 

Minseok gestures wildly with one hand as he answers. "Yeah, whatever. I can ask someone else." 

\- 

"You need to get laid," is the first thing Yixing says to him when they meet. Minseok promptly chokes on air, lungs temporarily forgetting that air is something he needs to live. A soft laugh spills from Yixing's lips as he leans back against the door, letting Minseok into his apartment. 

Yixing's apartment is smaller than Minseok's, a tiny, one-room studio apartment. It's nice, nevertheless, sparsely decorated. Yixing's futon pushed into the bottom left corner of the room, kitchen in the opposite corner. A low coffee table with a laptop on and thick pillows spread around it in the upper right corner, and a piano in the upper left. All the walls are painted cream, save for the one where Yixing has his futon; it's black. 

"It'll help me sleep at night!" Yixing had claimed when Minseok had visited him and he had been elbows deep in black paint. 

Minseok kicks off his shoes by the door, accepting the fluffy, pink slippers Yixing is handing him, putting them on. Yixing doesn't tell Minseok to settle down, or to feel at home simply because Yixing's home is Minseok's second home. They've known each other for as long as Minseok can remember, and so Minseok never feels like he has to be entertained by Yixing whenever he comes over, and vice versa. 

Today, Yixing's flat smells of sandalwood. A quick glance to his bedside table tells Minseok that he has lit incense, as usual. His aircon is turned on max, blasting cool air out in the room. It's one of the more expensive things in Yixing's flat, and also fairly new. Yixing had splurged on it a couple of years ago when the old aircon he had gotten from his landlady had broken. That summer had been one of the hottest in Minseok's life, so living without an aircon hadn't really been an option. 

"It smells earthier here," Minseok comments casually as he sits down by Yixing's coffee table, folding his legs under him. The neon yellow pillow shielding his ass from the cold floor.

"Yeah I'm trying out new smells from a different incense brand," Yixing chirps from inside the fridge, hands flailing in Minseok's general direction. Chanyeol sometimes swore Yixing is sniffing his incense, getting high off it. Minseok supposes that to Chanyeol it would explain some of Yixing's personality traits and his more peculiar behavior. However, Yixing has been a ditsy airhead for as long as Minseok has known him. 

Not that Minseok has told Chanyeol that instead lets him believe whatever his little heart wants him to believe. 

"My aura reader says that earthier smells make me more creative," Yixing supplies when he returns from the fridge, two beers and a bag of salty chips in hand. Minseok doesn't even ask, simply accepts the cool can from Yixing, opens it and chugs down half of its contains in one go. 

"Has it helped?" Minseok asks instead, shoving his hand into the bag of chips. Yixing looks thoughtful for a second, eyes twitching. 

"I've written one song about the neighbor's cat," he replies, smiling proudly. Before Minseok has managed to let that answer sink in, Yixing scrambles to his knees, barely avoiding shoving his knee into the wooden table. 

Minseok's knuckles are white from how hard he's holding onto the table, praying to all deities that it won't fall over. 

"Never mind the song about your neighbor's cat, Yixing," Minseok says loudly, Yixing pauses in the middle of the tiny apartment. With the grace of a cat, he turns on his heel, blinking at Minseok. 

"Let's just-" Minseok begins, dabbing off when he realizes what he's about to say. Yixing is still standing in the middle of the floor, looking expectantly at him. "Go back to the 'I need to get laid'-part?"

Minseok feels his cheeks heaten up from his words, chiding himself for reacting like this. It would've been an understandable reaction if he had uttered them to his mother, but this is Yixing. Yixing, who has seen Minseok at every angle imaginable, who Minseok has seen in every angle imaginable. They've grown up together, been each other's first everything - literally- so he shouldn't really blush.

Yet he is. Stupid bodily reactions. 

A smile, warm and comforting spreads out on Yixing's face and Minseok feels his body calm down. It's familiar, kind, everything Yixing is. His cheek dimples, eyes twinkling ominously. 

Before Minseok manages to react, Yixing has crossed the floor - his checkered flannel shirt flowing like a cape behind him- and Minseok finds himself with a lap full of Yixing. Tepid hands cup his face, slender fingers splayed out over his cheeks, dry yet warm lips pressed against his own. Yixing's jean clothed legs are placed on each side of Minseok's thighs, Yixing's butt firmly planted against Minseok's crotch.

Yixing wastes no time, nipping at Minseok's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. Dumbly, desperate for contact, Minseok caves. Yixing's tongue enters his mouth. The kiss is demanding, heavy, and Minseok lets himself be whisked away for a while before his brain catches up with his crotch. 

Minseok manages to wrestle Yixing away by placing his hands on Yixing's hips, gently pushing him away. Yixing's teeth sink into Minseok's bottom lip, dragging it with him as long as he manages to before he has to let go. 

"Why did you stop?" Yixing asks, slightly out of breath. Minseok finds himself mesmerized for a quarter of a second, eyes drawn to the pinkness of Yixing's lips, cheeks. The lust lingering in his eyes, the way his brown bangs falls delicately across one eyebrow. 

Yixing is terribly attractive, and would probably fuck Minseok into oblivion if asked. They have fucked on numerous occasions but there has never been any real affection between them, other than a friendly love. Minseok wouldn't mind it, but it's not what he wants at the moment. 

They've talked this through more than once, so both of them know where the other stands, what the other feels. Yixing doesn't have a crush on Minseok, and Minseok isn't in love with Yixing. They're able to keep their friendship and their close bond despite fucking every occasionally. 

Both Minseok and Yixing are single, so that helps too. Minseok has been in relationships before while Yixing doesn't quite believe in monogamy. He has a couple of people he meets on a semi-regular basis, but Minseok has never met any of them. Yixing told him that he'd get to meet them if Yixing ever saw it becoming something serious. Right now he's just _"fooling around, hyung."_. 

"I'm not in the mood for-" Minseok begins, pauses briefly to make sure he words himself right. Yixing looks at him. There isn't much Minseok could say or do to hurt Yixing, but he still doesn't want to say something that _could_ hurt him in the long run. 

Yixing's features softens, his cheeks dimples again as he runs his thumbs over Minseok's cheeks. His cold fingers soothes the burn under his skin. Minseok closes his eyes briefly, lets his pulse steady, the scramble of words fall into order. 

"You want, but not me, right?" Yixing says after a moment, eyes big with fondness. Minseok isn't worthy. His chest aches, tongue thick in his mouth as he nods. Yixing's fingers fall from his face, settling on Minseok's chest instead. A sly grin falls over Yixing's lip.

Minseok swallows loudly.

"What weird kink are you into now, Minseok hyung?" Yixing asks, grin widening when Minseok doesn't immediately protest. 

"It's not exactly a kink-," Minseok says, licking his lips. It's not. 

"No?" Yixing prods, squirming purposefully in Minseok's lap, wiggling his eyebrows. Minseok groans in embarrassment while Yixing continues to pry. 

"'Xing," Minseok doesn't whine. Yixing laughs as Minseok tries to kick his feet, failing in getting Yixing to get the hell away from his lap. 

"Come on, I bet it's not that bad. You've shared so much embarrassing shit with me in the past, Minseok hyung," Yixing says, batting his eyelashes at Minseok. 

When Minseok fails to answer, Yixing prods further. "Remember that one time you told me you wanted to bend Junmyeon over a table, just to see how he looked when he was fucked out of his mind. 

"I was drunk!" Minseok argues, his complaints falling for deaf ears as Yixing is busy laughing his ass off, howling like a hyena. "Besides, I did get to see how he looked. Only I wasn't the one fucking him." 

Minseok's wish had come true. One night Minseok had been out partying with Yixing and some other people, he had returned home to find Junmyeon bent over the kitchen counter, Kyungsoo's face placed snugly between Junmyeon's spread legs.

Minseok had fled that room so fast he deserved an award. 

"I had this dream," Minseok admits, later, when Yixing's laugh has died out, and they both are seated by Yixing's low table, their butts balancing on floor pillows. Minseok is looking at his cup of tea when he speaks, while Yixing is busy pouring himself more wine. Their empty cans of bear forgotten on the floor.

When Yixing remains silent, but offers him a glance, Minseok knows he can continue. 

"In my dream, there was this person. They- he, I think it was a he, he was just so-" 

"Handsome?" Yixing tries, grinning at Minseok. The fine hairs growing on his upper lip are stained red from the wine, making him look like some cradle-robbing creature of the night. 

"I don't know," Minseok admits, heat spreading in his cheeks, the tip of his ears. Yixing looks puzzled, but remains quiet. That's one of the things Minseok loves about him; he knows when to comment and knows when to remain silent. "I was blindfolded I think. I couldn't see anything. And I was tied up also; I couldn't move my hands or my feet." 

Saying it out loud feels relieving, somehow. A weight falls from Minseok's shoulders. Even though it sounds like he wants to be tied up, wants to be thoroughly used, it feels good to say it out loud. Minseok knows Yixing won't judge him, much. Maybe when he's drunk. 

"That's your new kink?" Yixing asks, and yeah, there's a definite teasing in the undertones of his voice, but it's careful, measured. Minseok shakes his his head slightly, biting the inside of his cheek as he thinks up a response. 

"It wasn't as much the tied up thing-," Minseok starts carefully, vaguely gesticulating with one hand as he speaks. "- as it was how- how hot he was? How he made me feel?" 

Yixing opens his mouth but Minseok snatches the opportunity before any snide remarks are allowed to slip from Yixing's mouth of sin. 

"And _no_ you filthy minded child, he barely touched me," Minseok snaps, but there's no malice in his words. Yixing looks interested, now, torso leaning on the wooden table as he's on his knees, trying to get as close to Minseok as possible, despite the table separating them. 

"I think it was the way he spoke to me, the way he-" Minseok pauses, throat suddenly dry as his mind keeps conjuring the exact sound of the man's voice. A shudder runs down Minseok's spine, goosebumps appearing on his arms as he remembers how the man's voice had made him _feel_. It's still vivid in Minseok's mind, arousal churning low, hot in his tummy as he lets the memory of it wash over him. 

"The way he?" Yixing fishes, eyes shining over his glass of wine. 

"He told me to beg, to show how much i w-wanted it," Minseok finishes, the volume of his voice falling with every word of the sentence. The last couple of words spoken so low Yixing's face was inching closer by the seconds. 

"So you want someone to tie you up and make you beg for their dick?" Yixing asks, voice filled with mirth. Minseok swears he's the color of the wine swirling in the glass Yixing is clutching in his hand. 

"No- I, I'm not sure," Minseok admits, taking another sip of his bitter, green tea. 

"Because, you know, that could be arranged." Yixing is wiggling his eyebrows at him again. 

"Fuck you," Minseok groans, grabbing one of the floor pillows to throw at Yixing. His aim is flawless, on point, and hits Yixing straight in the face. Minseok didn't spend his entire childhood playing baseball for nothing. Yixing splutters, knocking over the glass of wine he put down seconds prior, making the remaining wine spill all over the tiny table, dripping onto Yixing's wooden floor.

That's easily forgotten, apparently, because Yixing decides to throw himself at Minseok, armed with a pillow of his own, hammering at Minseok with it, while they both laugh loudly.

A couple of hours later finds Minseok still in Yixing's tiny apartment, legs stretched out under Yixing's table as Yixing is lying on the floor, mindlessly switching between a cooking show and a reality show where two idols are pretending to be dating, while he's on the phone with a fast-food place. 

They had both opted out of cooking anything for themselves - it helped that Yixing's fridge was close to empty, and had settled for something cooked by others, faster than they'd manage to go to the store to pick up groceries and make the food themselves. 

All the pamphlets that had been stuck to the door of Yixing's fridge was spread all over the floor. They had bickered about which place to order from, until they decided that it should be settled with a good old game of rock, paper, scissors. 

Yixing had won and was currently ordering a pizza from what he claimed was the best pizza place on this side of Han River. Minseok didn't share his enthusiasm, but Yixing promised to pay, so in theory he'd eat everything. You're not supposed to turn down free food, his grandmother always told him. 

The seemingly eternal drone of Yixing's voice ends and before Minseok knows it, Yixing has found his way to Minseok's side, his body warm against Minseok's. 

Not as warm as the man in the dream had been though. Minseok colors. 

If Yixing notices, he doesn't say anything, simply remains against Minseok's side, enraptured with the idol dating show on the TV. Minseok digs his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, scrolling down his Facebook feed. 

When Yixing's doorbell chimes, he scurries up to get it, while Minseok's tummy growls in response. 

A booming, loud voice comes from the hallway the same second Yixing opens the door. Did he really call _that_ place? Minseok wonders, looking over his shoulder towards the hallway. It's at such an angle that Minseok can't see the door, but he can hear Mr. booming voice and Yixing talk. 

Shortly after, Yixing emerges with two boxes of pizza; the wonderful scent of tomato sauce, pepperoni and cheese immediately filling the tiny apartment. Hot on Yixing's heels is a tall, lanky young man. Eyes as big as plates, a wide goofy grin on his face. His hair is cut short, black. 

"Minseok hyung!" he booms as he sprints across the floor, making the entire building shake in his wake. For the second time that day, Minseok holds onto the table. 

"Chanyeol," Minseok wheezes, being squished to death by Chanyeol who has decided to cling onto Minseok like a koala bear, despite being twice Minseok's size. Minseok pats his back, hoping it'll satisfy Chanyeol's intense need for human contact, but alas. If anything, Chanyeol clings even more, his grip in Minseok tightening. 

Yixing comes from the kitchen, balancing three plates on top of the two pizza boxes. He coos when he notices them, walks past them, but not before he has paused, ruffling Chanyeol's short, short hair with his one available hand. The plates make some ominous sounds as he does, and Minseok fears this is a tragedy only seconds from happening.

Luckily, Yixing manages to sit down without cracking his flowery plates. 

"Yours is a lily!" He tells Minseok excitedly before handling Chanyeol his _"Lucky you! You got the daffodil!"_. Yixing's has a picture of a sunflower. 

Meanwhile Yixing distributes the pepperoni and ham pizza, placing three slices on each plate, Minseok turns to Chanyeol.

"Why are you here?" he asks, none too kindly. Yixing hadn't mentioned Chanyeol dropping by; Minseok hadn't expected him at all. It wasn't as if he had anything against the human tower, but if one were to spend time with Chanyeol, one had to be in the mood. Minseok was not. 

Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind, however, chewing loudly on his slice of pizza. "My shift at work was done when Yixing hyung called, so I volunteered to take it to him since I was going in the same direction on my way home anyway,"

"You live on the opposite side of Seoul, Chanyeol," Minseok says, squinting at Chanyeol. He grins guiltily around a big bite of pizza. 

"Stop being such a nagging grandpa, Minseok hyung," Yixing says, folding his legs underneath him as he sits down on the other side of the table, immediately bringing a huge slice of pizza to his mouth. 

"I was lonely," Chanyeol admits, curling further into Minseok's side, nuzzling his grease-stained face into Minseok's neck. Chanyeol reeks of tomato sauce, cheese, garlic and grease. Also that constant wet dog smell that tends to stick to Chanyeol. Minseok wrinkles his nose. "Plus! Yixing hyung said on the phone that you might be going out later!"

"We're going out later?" Minseok asks Yixing, crestfallen. Yixing nods eagerly as he chews a particularly large bite of pizza, his cheeks bulging. 

"I thought maybe that'd help you and your teenage libido," Yixing says, a piece of cheese falling out of his mouth and onto the table. Minseok shudders, but Yixing picks it up again, props it into his mouth, smiling slyly at Minseok.

"I wanna come," Chanyeol says into the skin of Minseok’s neck, nibbling at his skin with slick lips, pepperoni-smelling breath. Chanyeol is warm, body sticky with sweat. Minseok feels it where Chanyeol's right hand has slipped under Minseok's t-shirt, his thumb drawing small patterns into Minseok's side. 

Minseok hasn't noticed, been too occupied with the pizza, but Chanyeol has managed to wiggle closer to Minseok so he has one leg on each side of Minseok, their legs pressed together, Minseok's back to Chanyeol's scrawny chest. Chanyeol's body is not made for cuddling, all sharp bones and hard angles. It has never seemed to stop Chanyeol. He's probably the clingiest person Minseok has ever known. 

"Please let me come with you, Minseok hyung," Chanyeol pleads, placing his chin on Minseok's shoulder. As Minseok turns his head, he meets Chanyeol's infamous puppy eyes, bottom lip stuck out for good measure. "I am lonely and heartbroken. I need to get out more; I need to forget about him."

"Now you're just parroting my words, idiot," Minseok says fondly, his heart giving in. Sometimes, Chanyeol is such a dog. A golden retriever who has forgotten his own size, thinks he's a small Pomeranian who can sit in people's laps, being carried everywhere. 

"So that's why you haven't been visiting as much as you use to?" Minseok asks Chanyeol, wiping off some grease from his chin with a napkin. 

"Because Kyungsoo is visiting?" Yixing pipes up, dragging his eyes from that piece of ham shaped like an ostrich and up to meet Minseok's and then Chanyeol's gaze.

For almost a year, Chanyeol had been harboring feelings for Kyungsoo. Funnily enough or tragically enough - depending on whom you're asking - Junmyeon and Kyungsoo met through Chanyeol. Minseok doesn't know the finer details, but from what he remembers, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been taking the same class in college. Chanyeol and Junmyeon had been friends because of their mutual interest in this one anime, and apparently, Kyungsoo was interested in it too. Chanyeol had invited both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo to go see the newest movie from that anime franchise, and the rest was history. 

The same thoughts seemed to run through Chanyeol's mind, his eyes got shinier, his face void of emotions. Minseok remembers how Chanyeol found out. Even though Kyungsoo never knew that Chanyeol was interested in him, finding it out by watching Kyungsoo make out with Junmyeon on Chanyeol's birthday didn't exactly make it easier for Chanyeol. 

However, Chanyeol being the softhearted person he is, he could never be mad at either of them. Simply chose to withdraw himself whenever Kyungsoo was visiting Junmyeon.

Minseok feels his heart soften, warm with love for his silly friend. With some struggle, he manages to place a hand on Chanyeol's cheek, ignoring the stickiness of it. 

"Let's go out and forget." 

Chanyeol licks his hand, beaming.

*  
Dressed in one of Yixing's white V-neck t-shirts and skinny jeans, Minseok feels invincible. Or sexy at least. Minseok had claimed his own jeans were more than good enough for clubbing, but Yixing had partnered up with Chanyeol, and together they had wrestled Minseok into one of the tightest pairs Yixing owns. 

"They bring out your ass," Yixing had said, fondling the cheeks of Minseok's butt through the denim. Chanyeol nodded intensively.

Minseok had lost Chanyeol to a short, dark haired man with gorgeous eyes and the sharpest cheekbones Minseok had ever seen on a man. Yixing had catcalled loudly at them, and the corners of the man's lips had curled upwards, making him seem more feline than human. 

"Maybe he's cat hybrid?" Yixing slurs, more to his drink than to Minseok. Yixing's nose is dipping into the bright pink liquid, eyes crossing as he talks to the cosmopolitan, laughing. 

It's not impossible that Mr. Gorgeous is a cat hybrid, even though they should have been able to see his ears and tail. Some cat hybrids are able to hide their ears.

After two rather unsuccessful bars - Minseok only managed to kiss three people, got his hands down the pants of one guy who orgasmed that very second, Chanyeol dragged them to a bar in the eastern district called _Fangs, heats and souls_. Unlike the two previous bars where most of the patrons had been human, this bar accepted supernatural beings also. 

It made for a more interesting clientele. Chanyeol claims he made out with a succubus here one time. 

"it's not impossible," Minseok responds airily, placing his cheek on the counter top, trying to ignore the voice back in his head that tells him that somebody could've had sex on this very spot he's laying his cheek on. 

Yixing snorts, inhaling some of his Cosmopolitan. 

The chain reaction it sets off comes immediately. Yixing lets out a tiny yelp, flailing his arms, falling off the stool and onto his back. Minseok thinks maybe he should be worried for his friend, what if Yixing managed to injury himself badly? However, Minseok laughs, his body vibrating from it. He clutches at his tummy as his muscles work. In the end, Minseok topples over too, but unlike Yixing he manages to fall onto the counter top, avoiding the hardness of the floor. 

Yixing emerges from the floor a heartbeat later, clutching the back of his head, but there's a smile plastered onto his face. Minseok only manages to see it briefly before Yixing tucks his face into Minseok's neck, sucks briefly on his neck before he stops. He bites down briefly, Minseok's body surges. 

"Yixing," Minseok warns, although he vaguely registers that it comes out as a moan instead.

Yixing is a walking grin when he pulls away. 

"There's a dude, handsome fucker, staring at you, and I just wanted to give him a little run for his money. You should've seen his face." 

Minseok tries to look around the bar for this stranger looking at him, but doesn't quite manage to find him. It wouldn't be the first time Yixing had lied to him. A drunk Yixing is not just horny, but a compulsive liar. A terribly good one though. He had managed to convince a werewolf that he had a unicorn farm home in his apartment and that he could get to ride one if he came home with him. 

According to Yixing there had been riding, but not on a unicorn.

"Where is he?" Minseok asks Yixing, grabbing onto the sleeve of Yixing's shirt. 

"Over there by the bar," Yixing yells as the DJ had turned up the volume to the slow ballad he was playing. As Minseok is about to turn in that direction, Yixing's lips find Minseok's ear. "I'm just gonna go pee, be right back!"

Minseok watches as Yixing vanishes in the crowd before he turns towards the bar. He's still unable to locate this guy who supposedly was looking at him. 

He forgets that quick enough when the DJ puts on another son, replacing the slow ballad with an upbeat top 10 song that has been Minseok's favorite for an entire week. 

"This is my jam!" Minseok claims excitedly, turning to Yixing, only to find Yixing gone. He grins sheepishly to himself when he remembers where Yixing went. It still doesn't stop him from wanting to dance, so before long, Minseok finds himself on the dance floor, bouncing along to the beat along, surrounded by sweaty bodies. 

Minseok loses himself to the music, lets the rhythm wrap him into its blanket, the thumps of the bass beating into his very core, melodies floating in his veins. Minseok used to be a dancer, a rather good one too, but hasn't been dancing save for in clubs for a couple of years. His body still remembers it, and Minseok finds himself following the beat, swaying his hips along to the beat. 

Songs filter in and out of the speakers, genres comes and goes without Minseok noticing it particularly much. The only thing that throws him off his game is when a pair of hands grab his hips, a warm chest pressed against his back. It's not subtle, the way the other person - a male, Minseok thinks, grinds against his butt. 

Nothing is ever subtle in a nightclub though, so Minseok goes along willingly, lets the man fall into his rhythm, allows the warmth of his body to seep into Minseok's clothes, warming him up in the process. The man smells sweet, like strawberries, vanilla, and honey; like a forbidden fruit. Minseok wants a taste. 

Just as the upbeat techno song playing switches over to n R'n'B song with a sultrier vocalist, Minseok turns on his heels to get a glimpse of this person who has been grinding his crotch against Minseok's butt for the better part of half an hour. 

_Oh_.

Minseok's eyes cannot decide where to look first, because this man is gorgeous. About half a head taller than Minseok, his skin a warm beige, as if he has spent hours out in the summer sun. That's not the most striking part of him, however, as his hair, although soft looking is gray. He has blue patterns around the corners of his eyes, easily passing off as makeup, but Minseok _knows_. As if his hair isn't a clear enough sign, the glittery patterns are. 

He's a vampire. 

"Hello you," the vampire says in a tone too warm, too slow for his species. A coldness runs down Minseok's spine, feeling like someone poured liquid nitrogen down his shirt, his body aching, bucking towards the vampire's warm body. The vampire sounds similar to the man in his dreams. They have the same timbre, the same velvet richness to it that makes Minseok's brain shut down.

In reply, Minseok lets out a breathy moan, his hands scrambling to grab at the vampire's arms, holding onto him as they continue to dance. The vampire's grip on Minseok is bolder, tighter, his warm fingertips slipping past the waistline of Minseok's - Yixing's - jeans. As they come in contact with the sliver of skin between Minseok's shirt and underwear, it feels like they're branding him.

The vampire is warm in a way that's completely different from how Chanyeol is warm. Where Chanyeol is sticky, sweaty, the vampire is just hot to the touch, no moisture, just dry, warm hands travelling across small patches of Minseok's skin. 

Minseok is unable to stop looking, touching, smelling the vampire. He looks like the living, breathing - well not really - definition of sin. Minseok's small hands scramble for purchase on the man's simple, black t-shirt, fingers fisting the fabric as he grinds against the crotch of the vampire's jeans. 

The sweet aroma the vampire is emitting makes Minseok's head spin. It coaxes Minseok forward with every exhale of breath from the vampire's lips, until Minseok finds himself pressed flush against him, their faces close. Minseok knows that humans are drawn to vampires, yet his mind cannot fathom why he so badly wants to climb into his skin and stay there. 

Before Minseok's tipsy brain manages to catch up to his body; they're kissing. The vampire tastes like he smells, sweet and enticing. The response from the vampire comes immediately, his hold on Minseok gets tighter as he kisses back with the same, if not more fervor than Minseok. His lips are soft, warm like the rest of him. A sweet candy-like taste fills Minseok's senses. Minseok wants more. His fingers are tight in the vampire's shirt, his body trembling in want. 

Minseok has to pull away before the apparent lack of oxygen makes him faint, but he doesn't go very far, face still lingering close to the vampire, lips barely brushing. 

The vampire rolls his hips into Minseok's in time with the low beat of the music, and Minseok's eyes fall shut, head lolling backwards as he moans loudly. A warm hand cups his neck, supporting it so the vampire can kiss him once, twice more. 

"Y-you," is everything Minseok manages to utter before his words are silenced by yet another moan that the vampire coaxes out of his mouth. Blunt nails scrapes up the back of Minseok's head, causing a shiver to run down Minseok's spine.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Hakyeon," the vampire chuckles, lips brushing against Minseok's ear as he speaks. Minseok swears he's about two seconds from ripping the shirt off the vampire - Hakyeon's body as he deliberately sucks on Minseok's lobe. 

"Minseok," Minseok whispers, groaning as he feels Hakyeon's teeth press into the sensitive skin under Minseok's ear. 

"H-Hakyeon," Minseok keens. Hakyeon slides a leg between Minseok's, having to bend a bit to do so, but Minseok barely registers that. By using his body as leverage, Hakyeon manages to slide Minseok further up his thigh, making Minseok gasp at the delicious friction against his half-hard cock. 

Minseok misses Hakyeon's lips as he surges back to kiss him, his lips capturing Hakyeon's warm, smooth cheek instead. Another chuckle comes from Hakyeon as he steers Minseok's head in the right direction by using the hand curled at the base of his skull. As their lips meet once more, Minseok's mind reels. 

How long they stand there, grinding, making out, Minseok does not know. He's fully hard by this point, his cock aching in Yixing's jeans who are so tight they feel like a punishment, even though he knows his ass, thighs look great in them. His body is humming with arousal, his limbs heavy, mind spinning. It feels like he's on fire wherever his body is touching Hakyeon's. 

Another scent fills Minseok's senses, another presence claiming a spot in Minseok's brain. A warm heat presses against his back, another pair of hands circling his waist from behind, thumbs hooking in the belt loops of Hakyeon's pants. 

Minseok jumps in surprise, a belated reaction, but Hakyeon holds on to him, kisses him quiet as he's about to distance himself from Hakyeon to see who this other person is. 

Although his mind and body already has identified this as another vampire. 

"Minseok, this is Taekwoon," Hakyeon says slowly, having pulled far enough away from Minseok to be able to see his face properly. Minseok's heart throbs in his chest as he notices how wrecked Hakyeon looks with his swollen, red lips and hooded eyes. The worst part is that the bad lightning in the club probably doesn't do Hakyeon any justice. 

"Taekwoon," Minseok repeats. A soft hum comes from behind him, from Taekwoon, as if he's confirming. 

"Yes," Hakyeon says, smiling a genuine smile at him. Minseok's eyes falls to the sharpness of his canines, even though he's aware that their fangs are retractable and only really visible when they're about to feed. 

Minseok shudders for the thousandth time that night when a pair of lips runs up the side of his neck, just past where Hakyeon's hand still holds onto him. The motion is repeated, only that there's a nose nuzzling against his skin, pausing just over the spot where Minseok's pulse is going haywire under his skin. 

"Do you know him?" Minseok asks without thinking, jaw falling open as Taekwoon grinds against his butt. 

"You could say so," Hakyeon says airily, words directed at Minseok, but his eyes are looking somewhere above Minseok's head. Taekwoon. "He's my boyfriend." 

Minseok's heart falls in his chest, something heavy coiling in his tummy as his body freezes. Hakyeon's words rings in Minseok's ears, the disappointment settling in his bones. Hakyeon and Taekwoon have probably been arguing, having a lover's spat, and then Hakyeon had stormed out of their apartment, gotten drunk and found Minseok. Minseok was probably a rebound- no, probably just a way for Hakyeon to get back at Taekwoon, but now Taekwoon is here and-

He's probably going to _kill_ Minseok. 

"Calm down," comes a soft voice behind him. Taekwoon's voice. Two large palms settle on his torso: one into the tight pocket of his pants, the other one over Minseok's hammering heart. 

Hakyeon laughs, a melodious, sweet sound that fills Minseok's soul, swims in his blood. His pulse slows down some, as much as it can when there are vampires surrounding him and his natural instinct is screaming at him repeatedly, trying to make him aware of them.

Minseok _is_ aware of them, thank you very much. He's also pretty aware of their hard ons pressing against his thigh and butt. 

"The thing is," Hakyeon begins, draws out the vowels as he speaks, eyes and attention completely on Minseok now. Taekwoon's hand moves from his chest and down, speed slow, palm heavy against his skin as it trails over his tummy until he ends up, fingers curling into the waistband of Minseok's jeans. 

"We want you," Taekwoon speaks into the skin of his neck, bold and shameless. 

Minseok's breath hitches.

" _Oh_." 

Taekwoon's hand slips into his pants, then, still moving in that slow tempo as if to check if Minseok actually is okay with this. Minseok lets him, closes his eyes again, tilts his head backwards until it's resting on Taekwoon's shoulder. In one smooth motion, Taekwoon's fingers pushes past the waistband of Minseok's boxers and curls around Minseok's cock. 

Minseok hisses through his teeth, hips moving forward at their own accord, grinding against Hakyeon's thigh at the same time as Taekwoon touches him. Taekwoon's fingers, long, deft works over Minseok's cock at a slow speed, too slow to actually do anything than getting Minseok even more worked up, which he succeeds at. 

He slumps further back against Taekwoon's chest as Hakyeon untangles his leg from between Minseok's legs, settling for pressing closer to Minseok, effectively sandwiching him between himself and Taekwoon. In the haze of his arousal, Minseok can hear the smacking of lips next to his ear. Taekwoon and Hakyeon are kissing. 

A hand settles between Minseok's legs, thumbing at the seam of his pants, and Minseok groans, hisses. Taekwoon runs his thumb over the head of Minseok's cock before he pulls it completely out of his pants.

Minseok mourns the loss. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon breaks their kiss, Hakyeon flits back into Minseok's vision. 

"Will you let us have you, Minseok?" Hakyeon asks, then, 

All Minseok is able to reply with is a whine, his cock throbbing at the mere thought of having sex with two vampires. He doesn't know if he should trust them at all, especially since they're two. For all Minseok knows they could be waiting for him to drop his guard and then kill him. 

Minseok has already dropped his guard by letting them so close to him, by letting them touch him, kiss him. But he still hasn't given them his consent. He still has that natural defense against vampires. To be able to feed off a human without their blood going all sour, turning into poison in the vampire's mouth, the human has to give it's consent. It can't be faked nor forced. The consent has to be genuine. 

"We'll be so good to you," Taekwoon murmurs against Minseok's temple, one of his large hands pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Hakyeon's smile is back, less toothy, more a soft curve of lips as he leans forward to press a surprisingly soft kiss against Minseok's lips.

"We're not going to force you. You have to make this decision by yourself, Minseok," Hakyeon continues quietly, hands coming up to cup Minseok's face. "But I can promise you, on everything that my promise is worth, that we won't do anything you won't do." 

Helplessly, Minseok nods, his own hands grabbing at Hakyeon's biceps, bringing him back for another kiss, sealing the deal.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon whisk Minseok away from the club before he even thinks about locating Yixing, or Chanyeol. He figures that if they need him, they'll call him. 

The pair of vampires leads Minseok towards the eastern part of the city, a quieter area where there are less nightlife. It's an area mostly populated by humans, so Minseok is a bit puzzled when he realizes where they are going. The summer night is still hot, heavy. The moisture in the air sticks to Minseok's already sweaty skin. He looks enviously over at Taekwoon and Hakyeon who aren't sweaty at all. 

Minseok had been right, though, about the poor lights of the club not doing Hakyeon any beauty. In the light of the full moon, his skin has a slight shimmer to it. The white light is making him a bit paler, even though he's still clearly tan, sun kissed. That's ridiculous. A vampire can't be out in the sun. But still, Hakyeon's skin has that warm tan that makes Minseok want to kiss it all over. 

They lead him down a brightly lit alley before they take a sharp left turn towards a wall of bricks, seemingly leading nowhere. 

"Close your eyes," Taekwoon says softly to Minseok. Although he's asking him and Minseok is complying, there's a heavy weight of a palm in front of his closed eyes that tells him that they don't trust him with the exact location of their hiding place. Which is fine. 

Minseok could be a vampire hunter for all they know. Hunting supernatural creatures is prohibited by law, but there are still clans of hunters that seeks out supernatural creatures and kill them silently, quietly in the dark. Some of them are caught, sent to prison, while others never are. 

When Taekwoon removes his hand, they're walking in darkness. There's a hand on his shoulder, and another one around his wrist, guiding him. Minseok follows them blindly. 

Minutes later, the one in front of Minseok - Hakyeon - opens something that makes a heavy, metallic sound as he moves it. 

"After you," comes Hakyeon's voice in the dark. Taekwoon's hand on his shoulder pushes Minseok forwards. The same metallic noise chimes again, and then there's light. 

They're in a small studio apartment, reminding Minseok a lot of Yixing's in size, but this is differently decorated. The walls are beige, floor a white, cold marble. Instead of a large kitchen, there's only a fridge, a sink and a small kitchen counter. In one corner, there's a queen-sized bed that looks nothing like Minseok always imagined a vampire bed would look. It's painted in a navy blue color, with kitten sheets and lots of throw pillows. There's no blood red silk blanket or heavy drapes around the bed. 

The living room area has a huge sofa and two smaller armchairs. The apartment has ten bookshelves in total, and also a small desk with a laptop on. 

"It's not like I thought it would be," Minseok admits as he kicks off his shoes by the door, pausing to rearrange it as he watches Taekwoon and Hakyeon walking in front of them. He hasn't really thought about it before now, but they move in a way that's more graceful than humans. As if they're floating, almost. 

"Yeah, the coffin stereotype is one that we'll never manage to get rid of, I think," Hakyeon muses as he shamelessly strips his pants off of his legs, pulling the shirt easily over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Hakyeon, Minseok notices as he swallows heavily, is not wearing any underwear. 

Hakyeon settles on the bed in all his naked glory, tanned skin going on for miles and miles. He scoots back on the bed until his back reaches the headboard. Easily he spreads his legs, and Minseok can see how hard he is, cock curled up against his hipbone. 

Minseok remains standing by the door, gaping at Hakyeon, who winks at him. Their gazes lock, and Minseok finds himself unable to look away as Hakyeon's hand slides down his bare, slender chest. He pauses briefly to thumb at his own nipples, letting out a soft gasp as he does. It doesn't take long before his hand is moving further down his body, index finger pushing down at the slit of his cock. When he pulls it back, Minseok can see the string of translucent precome sticking to it. 

"Don't you want to touch him?" Taekwoon murmurs softly over his head. Minseok jumps, turns around. Minseok had been so preoccupied with Hakyeon that he hadn't registered Taekwoon coming up behind him. 

Taekwoon is bigger than Hakyeon, slightly taller, but much broader, sturdier. His hair is fiery red, and he, too, has patterns in his skin near the corners of his eyes, which are dark brown. His patterns are black, unlike Hakyeon's blue ones. Taekwoon's skin is pale with a yellow hue to it, more traditional vampire style than Hakyeon. He has this cold look to him, and he looks more like he's attending a business meeting than going clubbing, with his slacks and button-up. His look is somewhat softened with bare feet and the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to his elbows. 

Minseok feels small, underdressed. 

Taekwoon kisses him, cuts the distance between their bodies by snaking his hands around Minseok's waist, his broad palms settling at the small of his back before venturing further down to cup his butt was they kiss. 

Minseok gasps when he feels Taekwoon's canines tug on his bottom lip, tongue swiping out over the small punctures before he slips it into Minseok's mouth. His taste is different from Hakyeon’s, which is to be expected. Where Hakyeon tastes sweet, like candy, Taekwoon tastes bitterer, like fruit, apples and lemon. It's not unpleasant. Only different. 

"Hey," Hakyeon whines sourly. His voice is loud, cutting through the room. Minseok feels Taekwoon's lips curl upwards, smiling, against Minseok's lips. He doesn't make any signs to want to stop. If anything, he holds Minseok closer to his warm body, squeezing the globes of Minseok's ass in his hands. 

Taekwoon's slacks do a bad job of hiding his arousal, but Minseok isn't sure he's even trying to. He can feel the entire length of it against his hipbone. If Minseok hadn't been hard, he would've been from this. 

Minseok breaks away from air, Taekwoon willingly lets him go. Before Minseok knows, Taekwoon spins him around so he's facing the bed, and Hakyeon again. Hakyeon smiles again, like sunshine, and Minseok thinks he always should be smiling. The sweet smile turns sly when he realizes he's got their full attention. He brings his hand up, slips two fingers into his mouth and sucks.

"Keep watching him," Taekwoon urges quietly as his hands go from Minseok's shoulders to his waist where they pause, briefly, before he pops the button open. As Taekwoon's hands works Minseok's pants, underwear down his legs, Minseok watches Hakyeon suck lewdly on his own fingers. 

When he deems them wet enough, he brings them back to his legs, gives his cock a tug before trailing them further down, ignoring his balls, running them down his perineum. Hakyeon lets out a soft gasp that goes straight to Minseok's cock; he finds himself wishing that it was his hands stroking between Hakyeon's legs. 

Taekwoon chooses that moment to wrap his fingers around the base of Minseok's cock, the touch burns with pleasure, pain. He has been hard for so long that it feels too sensitive, and yet there's nothing he wants more than for Taekwoon to touch him. Minseok is at war with himself, unsure if he wants to buck up into Taekwoon's fist or away from it. He settles for the first, whimpering when Taekwoon starts with slow, languid pulls. They're steady, measured. Taekwoon isn't doing this to get him off. 

"Watch," Taekwoon reminds him when Minseok is about to tilt his head backwards, looking for solace on Taekwoon's shoulder. 

On the bed, Hakyeon is circling his rim, his fingers still shiny with spit as they trail over Hakyeon's pucker. He does nothing to indicate that he's going to push them into himself. His gaze is still on Minseok, heavy and dark. 

"Fuck," Minseok curses when Taekwoon thumbs at the head of his cock, digit trailing a bit down on the front of the slick skin until Minseok is gasping, hips bucking upwards as a jolt of pleasure runs up his spine. Taekwoon is relentless, circling his thumb around that spot that makes Minseok see stars. 

He's _so_ close. 

As if Taekwoon knows, he gives Minseok's cock one last tug before he lets go. Minseok turns on trembling legs, knees almost giving out, ready to chide at this _vampire_ when his words gets stuck on his tongue. In front of him, Taekwoon is bringing his hand to his face, licking Minseok's precome off his fingers. 

All Minseok can do is moan. 

It doesn't take Taekwoon long before he deems his fingers clean enough. His gaze flickers over Minseok's shoulder for a brief second before returning to Minseok. 

"I said watch," he reminds Minseok, voice as soft as ever, as if he's not affected by this at all. Obediently, Minseok turns to Hakyeon who has stopped touching himself for now, hands resting at his sides. 

Taekwoon's hands fists the hem of Minseok's shirt, pulls it over Minseok's head in one motion. Minseok hears the fabric hit the floor somewhere. 

Hakyeon's gaze is heavier now; it's almost like he's holding Minseok's body in place. One hand reaches out towards Minseok, fingers curling in a gesture that is globally known. Minseok remains in his spot though, Taekwoon's hands heavy on his hips. 

There's a warm press of lips against the nape of his neck, and a pat on his butt, followed by Taekwoon's calm voice.

"Go on." 

Minseok doesn't have to be told twice, yet he's not sprinting the short distance between him and the bed. His steps are shaky, knees wobbling a bit but in no time he's standing in front of the bed, pausing. He looks up at Hakyeon, who pats the space between his legs.

The reaction comes immediately, Minseok climbs onto the bed, sheets soft under his knees as he crawls over to Hakyeon, falls into the V of Hakyeon's legs. Hakyeon's hands searches for him immediately, rests around his shoulders, pulls Minseok into a hot, demanding kiss. 

Despite him trying to stay on his knees, Hakyeon drags him forwards until he falls onto Hakyeon's chest, gasping against Hakyeon's lips at the feel of Hakyeon's bare, warm skin against his own. Minseok's own hands cup Hakyeon's face, one of them running up to card through his hair as they kiss. 

Their cocks are trapped between their tummies, and when Hakyeon starts to rut against him, they nudge, bringing out moans from both of them.

The ridiculous part about this is that Minseok could come from this, could come from humping against Hakyeon like a teenager. Just the mere though of it makes Minseok's ears burn, and he kisses Hakyeon harder, their teeth clacking. 

Hakyeon pulls them apart, his chest raising and sinking as his lungs work in his chest. Vampires doesn't have to breathe, but Minseok remembers reading that they use it to smell. Minseok's lungs are working full-time, along with his heart hammering in his chest. He feels sweat trailing down his spine, the side of his head, but Hakyeon doesn't seem to mind at all. Minseok's body runs hot but Hakyeon is a couple of degrees hotter, but dry, soft. It's like he doesn't sweat at all. 

"Sit on my face," Hakyeon says bluntly, his left hand coming to Minseok's front to grab at his cock, fingers fluttering over the head of it. 

"What?" Minseok blurts out, cheeks growing hot. He's trembling again.

"Sit on my face. I want to lick your ass," Hakyeon repeats, this time with a curl of his lips. Without really meaning to, Minseok lets out a moan. Somewhere in the apartment, Taekwoon chuckles. 

Hakyeon maneuvers them, pulls Minseok off of him until he is lying on his back on the sheets. Minseok ogles him as he pats his chest. Blood pounds in his ears as he places one thigh on each side of Hakyeon's chest, careful not to actually sit on his face. Hakyeon smirks at him, one dry hand trailing up Minseok's thigh, coming to rest at the very base of Minseok's cock, pushing it down at the same time as he gets up on his elbow, neck straining as he sucks the head clean of the precome beading there. 

Minseok curses, hips tilting forwards, slipping further into Hakyeon's mouth. Surprisingly enough, Hakyeon lets him, even encourages him for a thrust or two before pausing him with a hand on his hip before he lies back down.

"On my face now, Minseok," Hakyeon says, voice wavering slightly. And Minseok does, coaxed by Hakyeon who guides his thighs, moving them until he has one knee on each side of Hakyeon's head. His legs are spread so the muscle of his pelvis is slightly aching. 

The ache is quickly forgotten when Hakyeon spreads Minseok's cheeks with his hands, fingers digging into the skin as his thumbs hold him open. Hakyeon nuzzles, licks heavily over the seam of his balls, sucking one of them into his mouth, lavishing it with licks before he gives the other the same treatment. 

Minseok tries to gain some advantage by tangling his fingers in Hakyeon's head but realizes quickly as a shot of pleasure spreads from the base of his spine that he’ll topple over, head first into the wall. As Hakyeon nuzzles his way further down Minseok's perineum, sucking on the tight skin, Minseok's hands scramble up to grab at the headboard. 

It's when Hakyeon's tongue reaches Minseok's hole that he lets out a loud keen, head falling between his arms, his hair sticking to his face. 

"H-Hakyeon," Minseok pants, and wow, yes it feels- different. It's very intense, _intimate_ the feeling of having somebody else's fucking tongue licking long, wet stripes over your hole. Minseok wonders how it is, what it tastes like, what it _feels_ like. 

Hakyeon taps his thighs, with two fingers. Minseok supports his weight on the headboard as he lifts himself up. 

"Fuck my face, not just sit there," Hakyeon says curtly before bringing Minseok back down onto his face, mouth immediately going for Minseok's pucker, kissing it, licking at it. And Minseok lets himself fall into the urge, want of rolling his hips, grinds against Hakyeon's face. 

Minseok cries out when Hakyeon's tongue pushes into his ass. Hakyeon's hands coming around his thighs so he can tilt Minseok's pelvis to get better access. It feels like a fire located low in his tummy, small electrical bursts shooting through his veins as Hakyeon switches between licking, sucking and fucking Minseok with his tongue. 

His pants are loud in the room, peeling off of the wall like water on a goose; his thighs are trembling, muscles protesting from how his legs are spread so wide. Minseok could come from this, he thinks as he rests his head against one of his arms, his forehead slipping because of the moisture from the sweat. 

Underneath him, Hakyeon is moaning, low rumbles coming from his chest as Minseok uses his face, grinds down on it. He feels too forceful, but Hakyeon lets him continue, so Minseok does. He's so close now, feels the familiar heat in his tummy, the warmth spreading from the base of his spine, the curl of his toes.

A dip of the mattress is the only warning Minseok gets before he's pulled off Hakyeon's face by his armpits, two hands holding onto him as he's settled on Hakyeon's chest instead.

"Hey!" Hakyeon snarls, sitting up so Minseok slips down back between Hakyeon's legs. Taekwoon is sitting with his legs curled under him, Indian style, completely naked. His face is as stoic as ever, but there's mirth in his eyes. 

"Minseok was about to come," Taekwoon murmurs, reaching forwards to wipe a tear away from the corner of Hakyeon's eyes. Minseok notices how Hakyeon's entire body softens at the gesture, a small smile on his lips. 

"Oh, that's true. We cannot let that happen," Hakyeon says silkily, cupping Minseok's ribcage with his hands. 

"Not yet," Taekwoon agrees, turning his back upon them, opening one of the drawers in the bedside table, rummaging through it until he returns with a tube of lube that he hands to Minseok. 

"Prep him," Taekwoon says, nodding towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon is smiling like he's getting paid, worms backwards until he's propped up on all the throw pillows, spreading his legs in a way that makes Minseok's own pelvis hurt. Between his legs, his cock throbs with interest. He's glad the sheets are made out of cotton, were they silk or satin, he'd slip on it from the layer of sweat covering his body. 

While Minseok coats his fingers with lube, dribbling some down Hakyeon's crack for good measure, Taekwoon lies down on his front, next to Hakyeon, cupping his head with one hand as he kisses him. 

Minseok pauses, his index finger placed just underneath Hakyeon's balls, ready to trail it down, spread out the lube, to watch Taekwoon and Hakyeon for a second or two. They kiss like they have all the time in the world; slow, languid. Since they both are vampires, none of them really needs to breathe, so their kiss lasts longer than any kiss Minseok has seen or participated in. 

Heat rushes to his cheeks as Minseok listens to the wet slide of lips while trailing his fingers down Hakyeon's perineum, basking in the small sounds he makes against Taekwoon's lips. Confidence settles back in Minseok's bones. He knows how to do this, has done it countless of times, not just to himself but to others as well. Minseok knows how to make people feel good. 

Hakyeon takes one finger easily, so Minseok lines his middle finger up with his index fingers after a moment, curling them against Hakyeon's soft insides before settling a quick pace. Hakyeon is clenching around his fingers, hot, tight. Minseok gets light headed from wondering how that would feel around his cock. 

Actually, he's not sure if he's prepping Hakyeon for himself or if he's prepping him for Taekwoon. Most likely the latter, he thinks. They are, after all, boyfriends, and Minseok has gotten a lot of attention from them both. He just wishes he would've gotten to come. His cock twitches in agreement. 

Taekwoon gets out from the cradle of Hakyeon's arms, pressing one last kiss to his lips as he does before sitting back on the side of Hakyeon's body. 

"That's enough," Taekwoon says firmly, tapping Minseok's hand. He's about to argue, not agreeing at all. Hakyeon needs more prep, needs at least two more fingers and probably a lot more lube. 

However he does as he's told, handing the lube to Taekwoon, making to move away when Hakyeon holds him in place with his legs. Minseok looks up, meets Hakyeon's gaze.

"Fuck me," Hakyeon murmurs, voice laced with lust as he falls back down on the pillows, spreading his legs further. Minseok trembles, looks from Hakyeon, to Taekwoon who nods curtly once. 

Looking back, Minseok isn't sure how he managed to get lube on his cock at all, as he was trembling, shaking lie a leaf. So aroused beyond his wits. Maybe Taekwoon helped him, maybe Hakyeon helped him. He's not sure. But when he's finally lubed up, Hakyeon's legs wrapped around his waist, he's sure he's going to die.

Hakyeon is wonderfully tight around him, his cock throbbing as he pushes inch after inch inside him. Hakyeon's hands comes up to wrap around his shoulders, nails sinking down into his skin as he moans loudly, shamelessly, bucking up against Minseok's body. 

He doesn't see it, but Minseok feels Taekwoon's gaze on them, heavy, measuring. 

Minseok bottoms out, flush against Hakyeon's ass. His teeth sinks into his bottom lip, eyes closing as he inhales and exhales through his nose, trying to stay level headed. He doesn't really want to come this quickly. So he touches, leans over Hakyeon to touch, to feel the soft, warm, dry skin of Hakyeon under his very fingertips. Traces his ribcage, collarbones, the long line of his neck, his lips. 

Hakyeon, Minseok learns, is very responsive. When Minseok fucks into him just _so_ , angling his hips in a certain way, he'll cry out, fuck eagerly back onto Minseok's cock. He is so very beautiful. 

A palm on the middle of Minseok's back pushes him down onto Hakyeon, their chests touching, akin to the position they had been in earlier. Their faces close, Minseok can see the smile on Hakyeon's face. 

The sound of the cap of the lube getting opened reaches Minseok's ears. With some effort, he manages to look over his shoulder and discovers Taekwoon positioned right behind him, coating his own fingers in lube. 

Minseok bucks against Hakyeon's body, cock fully inside of him when two of Taekwoon's fingers push into him. He's still a bit slick from Hakyeon's rim job earlier, but not enough. He hisses through clenched teeth, inhaling sharply through his nose as Taekwoon curls his fingers inside him. Minseok's head is spinning, his limbs trembling with exhaustion. 

Taekwoon hums, presses his body closer to Minseok's; his broad chest easily covering Minseok's smaller back. Like Hakyeon, he too is hot, his body running a few degrees higher than Minseok's. It's not scalding, just hot, a warmth. As Taekwoon inserts yet another finger, Minseok feels the stretch, the slight burning pain spreading slowly up his spine. It doesn't really hurt, but it's uncomfortable. 

"How does it feel?" Hakyeon asks smugly from underneath him. Minseok moans in response, like he has done a lot this evening. Eyes glittering, Hakyeon's hands move from where they've been clutching at the sheets, up to Minseok's torso, locating Minseok's nipples. His thumbs flicker over them, drawing circles around them, working him up until they're tender and almost sore to the touch. 

Minseok curses, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, forcing his eyes shut as Taekwoon manages to locate his prostate. Deliberately, he continues to curl his fingers around it, running his nails over it in a way that turns Minseok's spine into liquid. 

"Fuck, fuck- Taekw-" Minseok's voice betrays him, cracking up on a low, guttural moan that rumbles through his chest, making him want to fuck into Hakyeon and back onto Taekwoon's fingers at the same time. He whines in frustration at being unable to do both. 

"Patience," Taekwoon croons into the back of Minseok's head, warm breath ruffling his hair. He pulls his fingers out, but instead of inserting his cock, Taekwoon's lube-slick hand comes down to Minseok's hand, lifting both of his hands in turn upwards, making him hold onto the headboard. 

"If you let go, I'll chain you to it," comes Taekwoon's silent voice. Minseok clings to the headboard like a vice, heat surging through his body, ears burning with shame as his cock throbs with interest at the thought of getting chained up. 

"I think he wants to be chained up, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon muses, gaze running over Minseok's face as he speaks, eyes dark with interest. 

"That could be arranged," Taekwoon replied, but he doesn't make to move off the bed. Instead, his hands trail down Minseok's spine before vanishing completely. 

The room falls silent. 

Minseok needs to move, his body aches from the arousal, and the way Hakyeon keeps clenching around him does not help at all. He lets out a soft groan, his back starting to ache from the uncomfortable position already, and Minseok finds himself hoping that they won't remain in this position for long. 

The blunt tip of Taekwoon's cock pushes against Minseok's hole, the width of Taekwoon's slick head spreading him open. Minseok bites down on his own arm to try to muffle the string of moans vibrating up his throat from his chest. The pain of it levels his mind some, making his mind clearer.

Taekwoon pauses an inch into Minseok, his left hand coming up Minseok's front, his hand gently cupping Minseok's throat. Taekwoon's mouth traces over Minseok's shoulder blade, then up his neck, pausing just underneath his jaw.

"I will hear you," He says into Minseok's skin, the low timbre of Taekwoon's voice vibrating through the thin skin there. Minseok's pulse jumps, Taekwoon's hand tightens its hold on Minseok's throat, just a slight press against his windpipe, but enough to get Minseok's brain reeling. 

Taekwoon starts moving again, Minseok's ass taking him in inch by inch until his cock is fully buried inside Minseok. 

It's too much. Minseok feels like he's put between a rock and a hard place, even though there's nothing negative about this at all. He might as well have died and gone to heaven. Both Hakyeon and Taekwoon are perfectly still, waiting. Minseok isn't sure if he wants them to move quite yet, or ever.

However, Taekwoon makes that decision for him.

"Move," Taekwoon murmurs into Minseok's skin, blunt teeth grazing the skin over his pulse point. Minseok tightens his grip on the headboard, the metal the same temperature as Minseok's body, before he pulls out of Hakyeon and closer to Taekwoon. At that very second, Taekwoon chooses to move as well, slamming Minseok right back into Hakyeon, drawing moans from both Minseok and Hakyeon. 

Trapped between Taekwoon and Hakyeon, both of them slamming him into the other, Minseok finds himself giving up, instead letting them move as they please. The pleasure is intense; his body feels like it's on fire with every thrust of Taekwoon's hips. They don't let him catch a break, continues to push his body to the limit, only to pause whenever they seem to think he's too close.

Minseok thinks it has something to do with how he smells. Because every time he feels those familiar signs of a pending orgasm, they stop completely. Hakyeon's hands tracing his torso, Taekwoon pressing little kisses over Minseok's neck until they deem it's safe to move again.

How long they're fucking, Minseok has no idea, as time is something he no longer has control over. 

Minseok's body is slippery, sticky with sweat at this point, the sweat making him stick to both Taekwoon and Hakyeon who are as dry as ever. Vampires cannot sweat, it seems. 

"Fuck you feel so good," Hakyeon groans when Minseok changes the angle of his hips, due to a particularly well aimed thrust from Taekwoon that has Hakyeon's teeth clattering.

"Harder," Hakyeon pleads, his nails clawing at Minseok's chest, leaving little read lines in their wake. While he doesn't draw blood, it still hurts, burns against the moist air of the underground apartment. 

When Minseok doesn't react immediately, Taekwoon coils free arm around Minseok's waist using it as leverage to control the speed of Minseok's hips, so when Taekwoon slams into Minseok, Minseok slams into Hakyeon with almost the same impact. 

Minseok's arms, back, legs are burning from exhaustion. He can't feel his fingers anymore from how hard he's clenching around the headboard. Minseok almost falls over when the head of Taekwoon's cock brush against his swollen prostate, fucking loud keens out of his mouth. 

Under him, Hakyeon is fucking back against him, his feet flat against the mattress, knees bent as he pushes himself off the mattress, his back curving upwards. His eyes are shut, mouth open in pure pleasure. Hakyeon looks beautiful, skin glowing as he curls upwards towards Minseok. Minseok wants to touch him, wants to run his fingers over his sharp hipbones, the dips of his collarbones, his supple thighs. 

"Taekwoonie," Hakyeon moans, his hands coming up to curl around Taekwoon's arm over Minseok's chest. He simply holds onto him. 

"I know," Taekwoon says softly from behind Minseok. Despite the situation, Taekwoon manages to sound completely put together, as if he's sitting on the sofa knitting, not having his dick buried up Minseok's ass. 

Taekwoon lets Hakyeon move his hand from where it's holding onto Minseok and down to Hakyeon's cock, hard between his legs. Hakyeon's golden tummy is shiny from where the precome has leaked out of his neglected cock. Taekwoon swipes his fingers through the mess, Minseok watching enraptured how Hakyeon's tummy trembles when he does, how it's sucked in as Hakyeon inhales sharply the same moment as Taekwoon curls his fingers around his cock. 

Minseok's own cock aches at the tempo Taekwoon sets. It's almost inhuman. His fist tight as he works quickly over Hakyeon's cock, letting Hakyeon fuck into it at his own speed. 

"Come, Hakyeonie," Taekwoon coaxes, voice soft and sweet. Hakyeon does, spills into Taekwoon's fist as he comes with a whine. Pearly drops of come drips from Taekwoon's tight fist down onto Hakyeon's heaving chest. Hakyeon tightens around Minseok's cock as his body spasms, bringing Minseok closer to completion.

Minseok gasps as Hakyeon looks up at him, his iris a bright gold, the markings around his eyes glittery. It feels like Minseok's heart stops as Hakyeon opens his eyes on a moan, his fangs visible for the first time that night.

"Thank you," Hakyeon says kindly, Minseok is confused to whom his words are for, his mind is busy screaming _vampire_ at him. His gaze is glued to Hakyeon's sharp fangs, how they're gleaming in the light from the lamp on the ceiling. Minseok wonders how it would feel if Hakyeon bit him. Would it hurt? Would he die?

There are many theories on vampires and their bites; it's not a field where it's done a whole lot of research, precisely because people still are afraid. The stigmatism of vampires does still exist in their society, even though the ban was lifted long time ago. 

Minseok wonders if they're going to bite him, feed from him. Kill him. 

Slick, wet noises followed by a choked off moan from Minseok fills the air when Hakyeon pulls away, Minseok's cock sliding wetly out of Hakyeon's ass. Hakyeon's eyes are still gold as he meets Minseok's gaze, lips curling. 

Behind him, Taekwoon starts moving yet again, picks up his pace immediately, slamming into Minseok. In front of him, Hakyeon spreads his knees, bends down until his head is on level with Minseok's cock; curled upwards, head shiny with precome, red. 

Shamelessly, Hakyeon sucks Minseok's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling over his head. He's got one hand on Minseok's hip to prevent him from coming too far down Hakyeon's throat. 

"Do you want to come, Minseok?" Taekwoon croons into his ear, nose nuzzling at his cheek as he speeds up. How Taekwoon is unable to go even faster, sounding so composed while Minseok is seconds away from exploding is so fucking unfair. Hakyeon's hot mouth engulfing his cock doesn't make things easier. 

"Y-yes, ah, please," Minseok begs, teeth clacking from the impact of Taekwoon pounding into him, rhythm steady, never faltering. 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon says simply. Underneath him, Hakyeon hums around his cock. Minseok feels it ring through his body. 

His body feels too tight, strung, pulled in all directions, his lungs tight in his chest. But even with Hakyeon sucking his dick like a lollipop, Taekwoon ramming into him, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate every so often, it's not enough.

"Come, Minseok," Taekwoon says. A shiver runs down Minseok's spine as he feels Taekwoon's fangs nip on his skin as he speaks. 

"Bite me, T-Taekwoon," Minseok pants, closing his eyes shamefully. He feels so pathetic for asking for it, but he _wants_ it. His brain tells him it's probably not a good idea, but he silences that voice, tilting his head to the side, offering his neck to Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon freezes and so does Hakyeon, both stilling their movements completely. A silence, uncomfortable, thick falls over the room and Minseok thinks he screwed it up big time. 

"Are you sure?" comes Hakyeon's voice. His hand is still curled around the base of Minseok's cock, lips shiny with spit. Minseok has to look away from those lips and the golden of his eyes.

Minseok doesn't trust his voice so he settles for nodding.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Taekwoon says rather sternly, his hand tracing Minseok's neck. Minseok shudders bodily. 

"It's not like it's for feeding, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon says, and if Minseok is to guess, it seems like Hakyeon is trying to persuade him. "If it's what he wants." 

There's a sharp inhale coming from Taekwoon, and then. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Minseok croaks, turning to look at Taekwoon over his shoulder for good measure. He hasn't, unlike Hakyeon, gone into full vamp mode yet. His eyes are still human, brown. 

"You have to give me your consent, Minseok," Taekwoon says ominously, eyes suddenly dark, a shadow falling over his face as he speaks.

"I-I give you my consent," Minseok says, immediately feels his body heaten up after the words are uttered. Without warning, Hakyeon runs his hot tongue down the shaft of Minseok's cock, causing Minseok to thrust forwards. 

Minseok isn't sure what he expects, how he expects the biting to happen, but he's surprised when Taekwoon presses a swift, almost tender kiss to the top of his spine before moving his hips again. The speed of Taekwoon's hips is the same, quick, merciless, effortlessly bringing Minseok closer to ruin. 

Taekwoon's hand comes up to cup over Minseok's throat again, his pulse thrumming under Taekwoon's long fingers. Minseok knows that he can feel, _hear_ it. Yet again, Taekwoon's torso covers Minseok's back, a safety, a warmth that Minseok never thought he'd find in a vampire. 

Minseok gasps in pleasure, Hakyeon hums when he tongues the slit of Minseok's cock. He's _so_ close. 

"Taekwoon, please," Minseok sobs, his vision spinning, blurry. His body humming. 

A fluttering sound; Taekwoon inhaling, come before there's a soft, warm press of lips against Minseok's shoulders. Taekwoon's lips trails over his shoulder, closer with each press of lips, to where Minseok really wants him. 

"Come, Minseok," Taekwoon says softly. 

There's yet another soft brush of lips, then, the sharpness of teeth. Not the bluntness of human teeth, but the unnatural sharpness of a vampire's fangs. It stings the very second Taekwoon's fangs pierces Minseok's skin, but it's quickly replaced by an intense, almost electrifying kind of pleasure exploding low in his tummy. Taekwoon tightens his grip on Minseok's throat slightly, restraining the access of air to his lungs before he sucks.

Minseok cries out and comes, his entire body giving into the pleasure that rams through him like an earthquake. It feels like a breaking of chains, it feels like he loses thousands of pounds, his body floating as he spills into Hakyeon's mouth. 

A soft sigh against his throat is the only warning Taekwoon gives before his hips stills and comes into Minseok. His hips, the muscles of his tummy trembles against Minseok's behind. 

In front of them, Hakyeon gets onto his knees, head level with Minseok and Taekwoon now. Taekwoon, who is still sucking gently on Minseok's neck. His fangs are no longer extended, his tongue swirling over the skin. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon says tenderly, one hand coming up to push back Taekwoon's red hair, coaxing him away from Minseok's neck. In his blissed-out state, Minseok registers them kissing over his shoulder, sandwiching him between their warm bodies. 

"You taste sweet," Hakyeon tells him once he pulls away from Taekwoon, licking blood off his lips with his tongue. Minseok isn't sure what to answer, so he doesn't. Remains silent in his spineless, blissful state. His entire body is tingling pleasantly. 

Hakyeon cups his cheek, kisses him softly; a peck more than a kiss. Minseok briefly tastes something bitter, metallic on Hakyeon's lips, but doesn't let himself acknowledge that any further. When Hakyeon pulls away, Minseok barely manages to breathe before he's kissed again. This time by Taekwoon whose kisses are more tender than Hakyeon's. 

As Taekwoon pulls away, Minseok realizes that he's not holding onto the headboard of the bed anymore, instead finding himself seated between Taekwoon's long legs, back pressed against Taekwoon's chest. The only thing that keeps his boneless body from collapsing is Taekwoon. Hakyeon is sitting between Minseok's spread legs, facing towards them, holding Hakyeon's hand. 

"Thank you," Hakyeon says genuinely, smile almost timid as he leans forward to touch Minseok's bare thigh, squeezing it. Taekwoon repeats Hakyeon's words easily. Minseok knows he should be thanking them too, for unwinding his body, blowing his mind. 

"You too," he manages to say, looks gratefully at them both instead. 

They fall into silence briefly, Hakyeon and Taekwoon exchanging these glances while Minseok generally sits there, tries to get his soul to return fully to his body. 

"Dawn is approaching," Taekwoon notes quietly, adjusting his position, sitting up further. Hakyeon hums in agreement. 

Dawn, which means that Hakyeon and Taekwoon are going to bed. They'll probably want him to get out of there, he thinks. 

Minseok is the first of them to move, climbing out of Taekwoon's lap, avoiding their curious gazes as he scrambles over the floor to pick up his clothing that's now folded over one of the arms of the sofa- Taekwoon's doings probably. Minseok finds himself smiling softly as he pulls his jeans up his legs. 

"Where are you going?" Hakyeon asks, suddenly standing next to him, a warm hand placed on Minseok's shoulder. Taekwoon is there too, standing a little further away from them. 

"I thought- I'm going home," Minseok replies honestly, looking from Taekwoon to Hakyeon. When his pants are buttoned up, he reaches over to grab his t-shirt, but he's stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"We're going to take a shower," Hakyeon says slowly. Minseok blinks. "Do you want to join us, maybe?" 

That is how Minseok finds himself stripping out of his clothes again, dumping them carelessly on the floor as he joins a smiling Hakyeon, the two of them following Taekwoon into the bathroom.


End file.
